Forever Gonna Start Tonight
by kiba kai
Summary: ..What are you going to do, if your love just growing .. but the person that you love most is dying.. come feel their pain and sorrow.. (1x5 yaoi.. WARNING : Death..)


kai 

  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise  
Pairing : 1x5  
Catagory : Angst, Sap, Death  
Rate : R  
Warning : Yaoi, Lime, Curse & Rage..  
Explanation : "Conversation" | 'thought' | ##Flashback##  
  
===============================================================   
-Forever's Gonna Start Tonight..-  
by Kai   
===============================================================   
  
  
  
The light..  
  
So dim.. where am I..?  
  
Shouting?.. who is it?  
  
.."..Fei.."   
  
My name?..  
  
"Wufei!!.."   
  
Yes..?  
  
"Goddamn it! Wake up!"  
  
Heero?  
  
"Wufei.. please.. just wake up.."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"He's waking! Heero!!" That was Duo's voice, a tearful shout. He was stopping Heero from shaking Wufei's body madly.  
  
"Wufei! God.. you're awake!"   
  
Wufei's eyes opened but they weren't focusing anywhere. Heero slapped him lightly on his cheek and brough Wufei's head in his arms. "Wufei, Wufei. Can you here me? Look at me."  
  
Wufei forced his eyes open and tried to figure out what happened....  
  
  
##Begin Flashback##  
  
The first thing that Wufei noticed when he woke up was aching. His wrists were tied up behind the metal chair, and also his ankles. The room was dark, only the light from far away table was seen and allowed him to look around the room. He was alone, but suddenly the   
neon light lit up and pierced his eyes.  
  
He heard someone entered the room, "Welcome back, Mr. Chang." The solid voice of woman called him.   
  
Still unable to opened his eyes, the same footstep approched him. He felt his jaw was held up. "How do you feel?"  
  
He forced his eyes open and saw the woman with the round glasses. One of her eyes was burned and left the hideous scar "What is this?!" He hissed.  
  
"Let me remind you, Mr. Chang. You just broke in our base and blew up our facility. And this.." She pointed at the scar on her face. "..is what you've done!" She shout in his face in the same time that her grip on his jaw tighten with anger.  
  
The woman grinned and turned his head left and right. "I see. No doubt that why the soldiers outside are all talking about you."  
  
Wufei didn't understand so he kept quiet, but slipped his chin off her hand.  
  
"They kept asking what we were gonna do to you. Maybe they wanted to 'take care of you' personally. Since you have pretty face.." She paused and took a step back to studied his body. "..and a nice body too."  
  
Wufei frozed at that comment. What did she want from him?  
  
"Too bad for them.." She turned back to sit on the edge of the table. "..I have other plans."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened when he saw her take off the little box from her jacket. There was a needle attached that was loaded with a red liquid.  
  
'This is not good.' He told himself. He tried to struggle against the rope.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. Mr. Chang, be a good boy." She said harshly while stamped the needle heavily on his arm.  
  
He tried hard to suppress the scream. It did work but his head was spinning, everything around him blurred and became dark..  
  
"Stop!"   
  
He turned to the voice, he couldn't see but he remembered clearly.. it was his voice...Heero Yuy.  
  
##End Flashback##  
  
  
"Wufei, Wufei." The same voice snapped him back to reality. Heero was holding him close to his strong shoulder.  
  
"Yuy.." He called out.  
  
"Ok, ok. Wufei. Take it easy, we'll take you home. You'll be ok. Wufei.. You WILL be ok." Heero's voice sounded unsteady, even a bit shaky.  
  
Wufei raised his head to see that Duo was driving. Duo turned to see him occasionally with a worried look on his face, biting his nails. They were in the car, and Heero was in the backseat with him. He turned back to Heero, noticed that Heero was bleeding from a wound in the side of his head. He raised his hand, tried to wiped it off Heero's face but his hand was caught in  
the middle by Heero's trembling one.  
  
"Just leave it, Wufei."   
  
His hand was squeezed lightly by Heero, as the promise that they would make it. Wufei returned the faint smile before he fell into slumber once again..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Goddamn It!!" That was the shout that woke Wufei up. It was followed by loud crack and.. "Stay calm! Heero! What's the matter with you!"  
  
Wufei looked around and realized that he was back in his room. He sighed with relief, at least he was safe now. He tried to get up but his wrists were aching, he looked down and found they were treated and covered with white bandage. He rolled aside; his head still spun a little. He walked through the door and was about to open it when he heard..  
  
"Heero, get some sleep, you're killing yourself."  
  
"No. Duo. Do you have any idea how serious it is? I've never seen this kind of virus before, and I can't stop its expasion or even analyze it!"  
  
"But this is almost 3 days!! 3 days that you didn't even leave your eyes of that microscope! Jesus, you wanna die with him?!"  
  
With those words, Heero hit Duo heavily at his face, sent him to the floor. "No one's gonna die, Duo! Don't you ever dare say that again! Now get out!!"  
  
Duo leaned against the wall to get up, holding his jaw and wiping off his blood. "Heero. Listen, I know how much he means to you, but if you lose control of yourself like this, things will only slow down. Why don't you take a rest, just take a damn rest, ok?!"  
  
Heero swung himself back to the chair, his hands holding his head,slowly and painfully he forked his messy hair. "Alright, Duo. I'm sorry.."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
'What did they mean? Did they mention the word 'die'?' Wufei leaned against the door and slowly slid down, his face pale...he thought about what that woman had done to him, that needle.. was it a virus?!  
  
"Wufei?" Duo called out when the door was blocked from inside.  
  
Wufei was startled, he moved away from the door. Duo got inside and nervously asked how long he had been awake.  
  
Wufei's eyes were desperate. "Duo. Answer my question straight.. I'm gonna die.. right?" His fists clutched tight and his lips were pressed by each other.  
  
".." Duo was hesitating, he guessed that Wufei might have overheard everything but.. how can he say it.. "..No.. Wufei, no."  
  
"Please.. Duo."  
  
"No.. Heero is finding the way to cure you."  
  
"That woman.. she was furious, she was crazy.." his mind randomly said out with no meaning.. his head was blurred and the strange coolness was creeping his hands and feet..  
  
"Wufei, Wufei.. listen to me.. Heero will not let you die, I swear it." Duo shook his comrade's body, trying to gather his conciousness.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Heero threw himself over the bed.. 'What should I do.. I even hackedOZ's computer to find out what it is, but it has no record of this. Or in any hospital data.. every research lab.. God..' Heero cursed his knowledge..  
  
'I want to save him. I want to cure him.' He look at the clock over his bed.. and his heart was breaking..  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
After Wufei asked Duo to leave him alone, he spent his time crying. He was thinking about his future; the future that never come.. thinking about the past, how they fought together against OZ. He was thinking about those cobalt eyes...He hugged the pillow tight and condemned his weakness..  
  
Abruptly, there was a knock on the door...  
  
"Duo.. please.. leave me alone.."   
  
"Wufei.."  
  
His mind registered. It was Heero..  
  
"Wufei.. open the door .. please." Heero's voice faded out with each syllable he spoke.  
  
"I'm dying, Yuy!! Stay away from me!!" He shouted from inside, curling up under his blanket.  
  
"No!" Heero was banging the door so hard it almost broke. He would not let it end like this..  
  
Half of Wufei's mind was screaming for him to go away but the other half.. wanted nothing more than that embrace. He was confused and hadno way out. He called out with shivering voice. "Heero.."  
  
Heero was frozen when he heard his name called out in between sorrow and pain. One final time, he broke the door and rushed inside.  
  
Wufei was crying at the corner of his bed, and Heero wasted no time. He gathered the boy in his arms, rocking gently. "Wufei.. I'm sorry.."  
  
It was like his dream.. so many times he had dreamt of this.. being in Heero's embrace.. he let his mind wonder in his neverending dream that became real but..  
  
His eyes snapped open. He needed to know. "Heero, how much time I have?"  
  
That question pierced through his heart. He never wanted to think about it. He couldn't produce any answer. They loosened their hold and stared at each other in unspeakable emotion.  
  
"I can't save you.. Wufei.. I can't save you.." He said it over and over; it came out of his lips mindlessly like a mantra.  
  
"But you did your best, right? It's ok? Heero.. someday it was gonna happen anyway.."  
  
"But not this fast, Wufei.. I still.." Heero paused. He raised his hand to brush the hair that was like black silk off Wufei's face. "I still haven't told you.."  
  
"Told me? What?" His heart was racing. Even if this was the final time of his life.. at least.. maybe..  
  
Heero inner thoughts were flooded with strong emotion; love, loss, anger and regret.. He didn't say anything but hoped Wufei would understand his body language.  
  
Wufei's onyx eyes met those cobalt ones; they were deep, so deep that he couldn't find a chance to survive in those pools of passion. And those lips.. they were coming closer.. he felt their breath mingled in the air and finally they became one..  
  
Maddening..  
  
That kiss grew maddening intense..  
  
There were both give and take in this sweet battle. One loss and one fight.. they were in the world where only the two of them existed..  
  
But..  
  
"No.. Yuy.. Please don't do this.. you know you'll regret this .. I'm dying .. I'm not worthy for you, not even of your pity."  
  
"You're wrong." Heero, insisted. Wufei raised his head, only to met the sweet tension in those cobalt eyes.  
  
"Yuy.."  
  
"Wufei, only God knows how I longed for this.. I love you." With those words, Wufei closed his eyes and let the their walls of passion collide.  
  
  
  
Soft..  
  
Tender..  
  
Sweetness..  
  
Their hearts were aching.. afraid of being touched.. afraid of being untouched. They both explored the new sensation that no one ever given to them, and no one would.  
  
They delicately caressed each other, trying to collect every little moment they still had. Curving in their hearts, melting in their souls, until there was no place on their bodies left untouched.. Every sigh, every moan described all the feeling they always buried deep inside. Theywould all be unleashed tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After spending their precious time watching each other's eyes, feeling the heat of their body, they both knew their time was running out, but they could do nothing.  
  
"Heero.. If tomorrow does exist, I won't ask for the sun.. " Wufei said, and he felt the kindness from the finger that brushed off the fallen tears from his cheek before he knew he was crying.  
  
Heero gave him a small smile and bent down to kiss Wufei's fingers lightly, one by one..   
  
"Heero.. I love you.." His voice was shaking between his sobs.  
  
Heero gathered Wufei in his embrace once again to whisper softly, "I love you, Wufei Chang.." So soft it was as if he was afraid that his voice could break down this fragile body in his arms.  
  
"Heero.. I'm sorry.." He only regret his past.. he shouldn't have wasted it with his subborn pride. If only he had had courage..   
  
"Don't say that, Wufei. Don't." Heero trailed his hands all over his lover's face.. those sweet lips, those weary eyes.. he wished he could have the chance to caress them eternally.  
  
"Will you remember me?"  
  
For the first time in his life, Heero's tears fell. The perfect soldier, who never let anyone see this much of his emotion, was broken.  
  
".. Forever.."  
  
Then, the final sunrise of one life came.. slowly it faded the last smile off his face.  
  
"Wufei!..Wufei!! God... What did I do? What did he do?!" He was sobbing on his lover's lifeless body insanely, his heart already shattered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many years passed.  
  
Heero Yuy was standing under the shade of a thick leafed tree. The cemetary. Slowly he took off his sunglasses and place a single white rose on the tombstone.  
  
"......"  
  
When he said forever, forever was what that he meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
fin~  
  
===============================================================   
The title came form the song 'Total Eclipes of the Heart' of Bonnie Tyler (Quite old song) ^^' "..I really need you tonight, forever gonna start tonight.."  
  
Kai: Jeez.. this give me quite stress to write, in fact I'm writing this along with my report.. ^^', mmm if you like or dislike please tell me ^^' your feedback is most wanted ~^_^~  
  
Edited by : Fela~  
  
  



End file.
